


something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, KakaGai Day, M/M, Photography, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy is getting married, so Sukea drops by to say his farewells to the one who got away.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue

“Found you.”

Giving up on fixing that one stubbornly out of place part of his own wedding suit, Guy looked up from the mirror and towards the window. He could make out a silhouetted figure sitting idly against the windowsill, hidden by the strong stream of sunlight behind him.

Even though he couldn’t see a face, he could hear something instantly familiar in that tone of voice. All of Guy’s pre-wedding jitters were thrown out the window the second the intruder had made his way through it. As he leapt down from the sill and into the less harsh lighting inside the room, his face finally became visible.

Soft grey eyes, disheveled brown hair, a camera hung around his neck. A playful, smooth voice that sounded almost teasing when he finally broke the silence with "Hey, Guy. There you are."

Guy smiled, slowly, like the sun dawning from behind the clouds. Joy blossomed across his face before he ran over and squeezed his hand, taking it between both of his palms in something like a shake. He was almost too enthusiastic when he greeted him, “Ka—Sukea!”

Sukea patted himself off and sighed in relief. “I’m glad I made it in time. Looks like I’m still not too rusty to pull off a little bit of stealth. I’m even good enough to sneak past all those Konoha ninja. Not bad for a journalist, huh?”

He was being so silly, playing up the role of Sukea even now that he wasn’t sneaking past anyone anymore. And it made Guy even happier to see him. It felt like it had been forever since they had gotten to see each other one-on-one.

The rule about grooms not seeing each other before a wedding was being diligently upheld. Their students were standing guard to make sure neither of them tried to get around it. They’d been apart plenty of times, on separate missions, on separate teams, simply living separate lives comfortably. But being forcibly separated from him, not even allowed the option to see him, right before they exchanged vows for their eternal bond… It felt oddly lonely, like nothing ever had before. Worries that hadn’t been on his mind at all had suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, and he couldn’t help but think traitorous things, like – _Kakashi had always been elusive, even flighty. He wasn’t good with emotions, especially in front of others._ _What if he_ —

But he didn’t.

Because here he was.

Konoha’s shrewdest strategist, Kakashi –or rather, Sukea –had still found a way to Guy, despite all odds. And just like that, Guy’s heart felt light, and he fell in love all over again.

“You –You came all this way to attend my wedding, ‘Sukea’?” It was always fun to play along with this ruse. Eyeing the reporter’s camera, Guy arched a questioning brow. “Are you here to do photography for us? I’m flattered!”

“Don’t get too flattered. I’m just here to see if it’s too late to seduce you into getting cold feet for this thing. I mean, _Kakashi_? That guy’s a stuck-up bore. I know the mask can be an alluring mystery, but what if there’s not actually anything good under there? Are you really sure about this? I can actually say ‘I love you.’ Can Kakashi do that? I really have no idea! I think he physically can’t. There are a lot of things he can’t give you.” Sukea’s gaze settled on his face, looking him in the eyes with unflinching determination. Guy lit up with the same fiery anticipation that consumed him whenever they were opposite each other in any match. “Are you… really okay with that?”

Kakashi, Guy realized, had been just as anxious as him.

Flooded with an overwhelming sense of relief, Guy doubled over in laughter. Sukea relaxed. “What? What’s so funny?”

“—Kakashi shows his love in so many ways,” Guy answered, absolutely genuine, and as serious as he could, once he had finally stopped laughing. “That’s just one more thing that I love about him. I don’t ever feel unloved with him. I know how his heart. He should never worry about me doubting his feelings for me. Just as he should never doubt my unwavering feelings for him. I’m more than okay with the idea of spending the rest of our lives together.”

There was a beat of silence, Guy’s eyes scanning across Sukea’s face, Sukea’s eyes stretching wide with bewilderment over the sincerity of Guy’s words. “You’re… really in love with him. You’ve got it bad.” Sukea bit the inside of his lip, just to make absolutely certain he didn't smile at that. “…You’re such a sap. Kakashi really doesn’t deserve you.”

“Yes, he does! We deserve each other! He’s the love of my life so far!”

Sukea’s mouth twitched, the smile instead settling into his eyes. “You’re his, too… You’re both a couple of saps. But are you _sure_ you aren’t getting cold feet?” Sukea’s tone shifted suddenly. It wasn’t nervously inquisitive or beseeching anymore, but Guy couldn’t put a finger on what exactly that tone meant. Sukea’s lips twisted into that knowing sort of smile that made Guy suspect that he was being toyed with.

He answered cautiously. “I’m very sure. There are very few things I’m more certain about than how much I love Kakashi. All my life, those feelings have only ever gotten deeper. They’ll never disappear. And why would they? Kakashi is my beloved rival.”

“You say that, but I saw the way your eye lit up when I came in the room. Admit it, you were waiting for me,” Sukea teased. He was gloating now. Guy gawked as Sukea drew closer to Guy and threw his arms around Guy’s shoulders. “You wanted to see me. You were hoping I’d come and sweep you off your feet.”

“I could go,” Guy forced what he hoped was such as smug a smirk, playfully leveraging the threat Sukea already knew to expect.

It didn’t work. He wasn’t as good at this game. It wasn’t so scary when Guy simply said it, instead of being something Kakashi has chosen to fear on his own. Guy could never leave Kakashi alone, not fully, not even as Sukea. It was his emptiest threat. He was reminded again that whatever there was between Kakashi and Guy truly was eternal. He was wrong to scoff at the little kid who claimed it would be, back in their academy days.

Sukea did scoff now though, breathing a disbelieving little laugh. “You could. But you won’t. You're going to stay with me for a little while.”

Guy fell silent. But he didn’t go anywhere, because Sukea was right. Another moment passed, Guy finally said, “Okay. I can spare you some time, Sukea! I’m happy to! But first,” Guy took a step back, and Sukea released him without a fight. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything for my favorite model.”

“Close your eyes.”

Sukea’s eyes narrowed into that smile that only Guy ever got to see, then he complied, nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Guy pulled out a pair of decorative flowers. He looked over his completed corsages, self-made with just a bit of help from Ino and Tenten and a lot of love. “Don’t peak until I say so.” He turned to Sukea and set it atop his head, threading it into his hair until it was angled just right. Sukea chuckled while Guy fussed about the way the bits on the headpiece bumped against his wig or got lost in the messy brown hair.

With a satisfied hum, he crossed his arms and admired the lovely sight before him. Quickly, he slipped on his own matching flower. "Alright, you can look now!"

When Sukea opened his eyes, he was greeted by their reflected image in the lens of Sukea’s camera, right as Guy snapped a picture of them in their matching boutonnières –a blue peony for Guy, a green peony for Sukea, both way too loud and gaudy and huge to suit anyone but each other. Sukea was caught between amusement and embarrassment. He settled for a snicker. “I don’t think these are supposed to go in our hair.”

“Maybe not. But who cares about convention! It suits you! I guess anything would, when you’re as beautiful as you are!”

It was corny, ridiculous, and disgustingly sweet, which was all typical Guy. Yet, despite it all, Sukea couldn't find the energy to be bothered by it or even tease him about flirting with Sukea. Rather than feeling embarrassed by the declaration, he was somewhat emboldened by it.

"…I guess anything would suit you, too, then. You’re much more handsome than me." Sukea leaned in close as he said it, touching fingers to the bottom of Guy’s jaw and angling his face. His smile quirked into a smirk as he leaned in, stroked his jaw faintly with his thumb, traced his lips.

Sukea playfully tugged Guy into a kiss that he didn’t move to return. Sukea was so close and so sweet and kinder than he had any right to be when Guy was determined not to “cheat” on his wedding day. This had almost silently become a challenge between the two of them.

Guy gasped and giggled as their lips met again and again, walking the line between unresponsive and defensive. Sukea would tilt his head, play with his hair, lick his lips, press more firmly with his mouth until Guy’s shoulders relaxed. And then he’d reach a hand up to cup his cheek, and it would undo all his previous efforts. Guy would laugh again, strong hands pressing against Sukea’s shoulders like they wanted to shove, teeth bared in a smug grin.

Sukea was the one to eventually pull back, huffing his frustration through his nose. Sukea clicked his tongue, shaking his head in affectionate disapproval. He dropped his voice to its original octave when he spoke again, still close enough that Guy could feel his breath against his lips. “So, at the wedding, are you planning to actually kiss me back?” Sukea whispered.

“I certainly plan to kiss Kakashi,” Guy whispered back cheekily. “So, if you happen to see him, you can deliver that flower to him for me!”

Sukea laughed and rolled his eyes. “Are you serious right now?”

“Very serious! It’s not nice to laugh at my emotional turmoil like that! Everyone’s saying I’m not allowed to see my groom right before the wedding, so I was worried I wouldn’t be able to give him the flowers I grew for us myself. Tenten and Sakura have teamed up to thwart all my attempts to sneak to him, too! I miss Kakashi so much, I feel like screaming!”

Blushing to his actual ears, the fake brunette groaned as he rolled into his fiancé’s chest, burying his face in the fresh cotton of the other man’s dress shirt. Sukea’s chest heaved breathlessly, even as his laughter died away. Eventually, he leaned away, stroking Guy’s jaw faintly with his thumb, admiring Guy’s lips before his again. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” Playing dumb again.

“… ‘Adorable’ I guess?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Guy winked.

“And why are you just as annoying as you are adorable…?” Sukea leaned up to place a kiss on Guy’s jaw instead. “Fine, be that way,” Sukea muttered in between more kisses trailing upward, on Guy’s nose, his cheeks, his forehead. Then, he moved so that their cheeks were touching. “Take one last photo with me. Then I’ll give up. I’ll let you run back into Kakashi’s arms like the lovesick puppy you are.”

“And you’ll give Kakashi my flower for me?”

Another roll of his eyes. “I’ll make sure he gets it.” Sukea brought up his camera to take a proper photo of the two of them together.

Before the shutter clicked, Guy turned to give his fiancé a kiss on the cheek. As the camera went off, it captured the love bubbling up in Sukea’s smile that made his hidden dimples appear and the blush spreading across his face more prominent when his nose scrunched up from the laughter escaping through his lips.

It was an idyllic moment frozen in time that they'd be able to look back on and remember as the start to a perfect wedding day.


End file.
